thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ajax Orbit
Ajax Orbit is a tribute made by Biel1458. He cannot be used without permission, since he belongs to the user who made him. Information Name: Ajax Orbit Age: 17 District: 1 Gender: Male Personality: Ajax is curious and investigative, and tends to figure out the true at any cost. Some people might consider him socially awkward, and this is not a lie, but Ajax tries to focus on his own life, ignoring what other people have to say about him. When he feels betrayed he can become violent, so most people fear him somehow. Weapon: Sword, spear Height: 5'8 Strenghts: Ajax is excellent hiding and finding shelter. He is incredible surviving and is a great swimmer. Weaknesses: Ajax forgets some things that happened on the previous day due to the attack on his childhood, and sometimes it effects him hardly, so it's possible that he even forgets he is in the hunger games during the 2nd day. Ajax also doesn't like killing or injuring innocent people but he has no problem with taking down someone who did something horrible. Fears: Ajax fears something impossible to not happen, loneless and pain, and both things might happen in the hunger games. Backstory: Ajax was born in District 3. He never knew exactly who he was, or where did he came from, because the last thing he remembered was a baton running down at his face when he was 11. He woke up in the nature, without any knowledge of survival, and during months his life consisted in almost starve and walk. Walk with a word in his head, a name. Erica. He didn't know what it was, or who it was, but he felt like he needed to figure it out. Ajax didn't know, tough he wasn't in Panem. He was in a place that once was the South America, but now consisted in woods. Endless forests, full of weird animals that scared the young Ajax. Tough once something good happened. He was still in the forest, when he saw a weird object. It was a flashlight, tough without any memory of the society, he just examinated the object, without grabbing it. It was a cold winter, and Ajax only ate some leafs during the past week. He was in the edge of his life, and he wasn't able to keep going anymore. Ajax fell to his knees, then blacked out. He woke up in a rough cot, with various humans surrounding him. They started talking to Ajax, asking something, but Ajax didn't have any memories of how to speak, because after the attack on his childhood he forgot everyhing that happened on the previous day. After midnight, the only thing he remembered was that he needed to walk, and needed to discover what meant Erica. The next few months were difficult to Ajax. With the time the doctors noticed Ajax's memory problem and tried to find a way to make him remember something. Each morning, a doctor entered his room in the hospital and played the same tape, day after day. "Your name is Ajax, you're in District 1. We estimate you're 13 years old. We don't know who you are, or what you did..." Always the same thing, tough at first Ajax didn't understand that tape. That was becase, after each day, he forgot how to speak in his language again. The doctors tried, failed, and kept trying, untill they found a way to make him remember. A doctor came with the idea that, since he never forgot the name Erica, they could make him remember his language, if they said Erica at the end of each sentence. After days, it started to work well, and Ajax was able to speak with no problems. After some intense treatment, he was allowed to leave the hospital and leave like a normal boy, tough this never happened. He was forced to live in an orphanage, were he was abused mentally for being strange, and different. Ajax didn't think it was fair for him, but he found how to stop this. After that day he basically turned himself off for the rest of the people. With his language and memory getting better, soon he started to remember what happened on the previous day, and also some memories of his past. A women with a red eye begging a men with a black hood to save a little boy, a baby who was laying on the dirty ground of the room. Ajax didn't know who was that women, but about one thing he was sure. He was the baby. Soon, with better mental conditions, Ajax started to go to school, but he didn't make any friends for being socially awkward. Ajax then started creating imaginary friends, one of them being named Erica. Ajax's life was going normal, untill he met someone. A new girl from the District, who came from District 3. He recognized her somehow, but he didn't know how. Her name was Lucinda, and she kept saying about how her old district was abusive and how she and her mother left there to come to District 1. Then he showed a picture of her mother, and Ajax instantly knew that he could trust her. her mother's name was Erica, and she had a red eye. Initially Ajax thought Lucinda could be his sister, but he soon dropped this idea. Lucinda and her mother had dark skin and amber eyes, while he had blue eyes and blonde hair, tough him and Lucinda shared a bond, something nobody else could undestand, so soon they started dating. One day, when Ajax was 17, he was at his house, sitting on a couch next to Lucinda, when suddenly someone broke into the house. A group of mens with batons on theur hands invaded the living room. Ajax instantly stood up to fight, but one of the mens slammed him across the face wih his baton. Then he remembered. Those mens... They did exactly the same thing 6 years ago. Then most memories came... His aunt on the ground, dead. Erica crying with a baby - Lucinda - in her arms... His parents fighting to protect Ajax, and getting brutally killed instead. A men walking into Ajax and whispering him that one day, he would rule the world, then he blaked out... Everything started to appear, but then he remembered. Lucinda. She was screaming trying to run upstairs, but a men caught her and shoved her back into the living room, where she was trampled to the death as Ajax watched, horrified and unable to move. Then suddenly, he returned. He let out a loud scream of anger and tackled at least 4 of the men down. THe rest tried to flee, and did it, but their leader stood as all his fellows left. "I was right Ajax Orbit, one day, you'll rule this through of merciless pigs, like nobody ever did." Ajax was extremely confused, so he just stood in silence as the men shot his own head. For the 2nd time in his life someone said he would rule the world. Like the last time, he didn't understand it, untill that night. When he was sleeping, someone entered his room without waking him up. He left a letter with the letters P. T. H. On it. All wrote in blood. When Ajax woke up, he saw the letter, and initially didn't understand it, untill he walked to the living room. Last night peacekeepers took away Lucinda's and the men's body, but there it was. In a weird position, tied to the wall, there was Lucinda's body, with a picture on it. Under the picture, the note: Long life to the 'P'resident 'T'iberius 'H'uksley. His father, and the rebels who attacked him during years wanted to make it clear. His destiny was rule the world, but before he would have to rule the events happening around him Token: None Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 1 Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:Biel1458's tributes Category:Biel1458 Category:Reaped